Mercy : Borrowed Heaven
by impersonal
Summary: Cos Setsuna can't have the real heaven...not until 3 years later. Part of Mercy series for SQ fam!


**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. I don't own Sailormoon, neither do I own the name 'Natsume Kiyoshi' that belongs to Vanessa Riverton and Kaze no Tsurugi (Go read Discard Bombard, it rocks). I do not own Gatorade (borrowed it from recent light of events), I do not own Arsenal (fine, Theo Walcott rocks but MANCHESTER UNITED FOREVER), iTunes (i love iTunes) and I'm not saying who that young star is…blatantly. But anyways I still like her songs. The whole story is fictitious and I'm not getting any money for it. Any relevance to actual living persons or events is entirely coincidental.**

**A/N: For Vanessa Riverton , cos she smexxed the hell out of my MSN conversations (much to Kaze's dismay HAHA) :P and for Trixx, cos she rocks with her latest fic!**

* * *

**Mercy: Borrowed Heaven**

Setsuna was doing what she did every night…

"Sets?" Kiyoshi opened the room door without knocking and popped her green head in.

Immediately, a Setsuna clad in black shorts and an Arsenal soccer jersey scrambled to open windows on her computer screen to cover whatever she was seeing.

"Yes? Kiyo?"

Kiyo narrowed her grey eyes in suspicions, seeing Setsuna in such a haste. "What are up to? I'm kinda bored."

"N-nothing, just some project Hota-chan's asking me to help her on" In her mind, Setsuna was screaming 'GET THE FUCK OUT, KIYO! NOT NOW!!'

"Want to play soul caliber IV?"

"No," Setsuna curtly replied.

Kiyo shrugged, before she closed the room door, leaving Setsuna alone.

Setsuna, hearing the door close shut, giggled a little uncharacteristically and closed all the unnecessary windows as she opened up all the windows that had their titles blaring "UNDIES FOR THE WIN". No one could blame that old hag…c'mon, she's deprived for the last 2 millenniums! So Setsuna embarked a journey of looking for…materials. She clicked on several links looking at a certain star in underwear pictures…in fact, her favourite one.

Whoa this one clad in pink…

Whoa this one on bed…

WHOA! THIS ONE WITH BELLY SHOWN…

And Setsuna couldn't control herself after this one…the girl soaked in shower…all her curves showing. Hell, even the colour of her skin below the shirt is obvious!

Suddenly, the room felt so hot. But Setsuna, though sweating, persisted. She heard noises outside, as if some guests came. But it was a weekday night and it is kind of late…must be one of Haruka's racing friends or Kiyo's capo friends who they often hang out with and come over for coffee after they're done. Setsuna continued her expedition of more digging more pictures.

This picture of her young idol with her friends in bikini…

Another picture of her in bikini…

And just nice, Setsuna computer's iTunes started playing the songs she loved, humming to "Pop that Pussy" from 2 Live Crew, Setsuna continued her borrowed heaven as she blasts the music out, rocking and shaking her body to the music as she enjoyed herself on the weekday night.

Unknowingly, the door opened but the entrant did not speak to get her attention.

Setsuna continued her rocking and observing of her pictures, which made her sweat. Feeling so hot, Setsuna felt itchy and she proceeded to scratch parts of her body to relieve herself of the itch. But it the itch was irritating her and she suddenly found a rash on her thigh. Sighing, she bend over to lift up her black shorts to scratch the inner parts of her thigh when she suddenly noticed a tan set of naked legs standing beside her.

Looking up, Setsuna found Hotaru's eyes and froze her actions.

Looking down, Setsuna found her hands were actually inside her shorts in a compromising position.

Looking in between Hotaru's legs, a small set of legs covered by a mini-skirt were standing there.

"I came here to see how my project was?"

Before Setsuna could reply, Kiyoshi, out of nowhere, shouted "MICHIRU! SETSUNA IS TOUCHING HERSELF WHILE LISTENING TO POP THAT PUSSY IN FRONT OF CHIBI-CHIBI AND HOTARU AND WATCING HANNAH MONTANA!! AND AND AND SHE'S GOT HER EYES ON HOTARU'S LEGS!!"

And Michiru's heavy footsteps could be heard coming up the steps as Kiyoshi borrowed hell for Setsuna.

* * *

**Three hours later…**

"Hey Kiyo, I got a drink for you," Setsuna said as she handed Kiyoshi a bottle of Gatorade.

"Thanks, Sets. No hard feelings eh? I mean, it's so easy to misunderstand…"

"Sure," Setsuna smiled in midst of her red nose and scratched face as she left up the stairs to her own room.

Kiyoshi smiled as she opened the bottle of Gatorade; her friend's always so understanding. And what's more, Setsuna even treated her to Gatorade despite the chaos that ensued while Usagi was here with Chibi-Chibi for a visit! She lifted the bottle and put it to her mouth, emptying the contents into her mouth.

Then she spat everything out unceremoniously.

Why does it taste so bad?

'_expiry date : 3 years ago '_


End file.
